Leap of Faith Outtakes
by edwardrocksmysocks
Summary: Outtakes for my story 'Leap of Faith' that just don't fit into the storyline.  Enjoy!  Rated M, just in case.


First things first...

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters. I'm just playing with them for a while!

Hello my wonderful readers! I had written this a long time ago and gave it as a treat for those who reviewed an earlier chapter. I decided to go ahead and post it as an outtake for those of you who didn't get to read it and also for those of you who are new out there. Here is a little Jasper POV outtake about his accident. Hope all of you enjoy it :)

READ ON

* * *

**JPOV**

My head was pounding and I felt like my body had been run over by a stagecoach a few hundred times. I kept trying to break out of the fog that clouded my mind and open my eyes to my surroundings. I faintly heard someone, a woman, humming nearby. The sound was glorious and comforting. I suddenly felt cool water being gently brushed across my forehead and then my cheek with a soft washcloth.

"Oh Jasper," the voice sighed.

It was like a chorus of angels singing and I felt a longing deep inside to see her face. Something about her lit my soul on fire and I didn't even know who she was.

"I wish you'd wake up," she said sadly.

_Me too, angel_, I thought. I didn't remember much but I knew something bad had happened. I remember riding into town—too quickly perhaps—when I saw the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on. I was mesmerized by her unusually short, dark hair and her tiny body that still had all the womanly curves a man like me craved. I could tell, even from a slight distance, that her face was pleasing, like an enchanting fairy. She was ethereal, perfect, and apparently dangerous to me at that moment. I could recall harsh barking, my horse rearing up and throwing me to the ground hard. After that everything is blank…..nothing.

_Damnit, if I could just wake up I could find out what's going on._

My sweet nurse continued to caress my face with the cool cloth, murmuring to me as she worked.

"You are so handsome," she whispered making my heart flutter.

"Oh! I really hope you can't hear what I'm saying. That's so embarrassing, but so true. You probably weren't looking at me anyway. I'm sure you were looking at Bella or Rose," she said dejectedly.

My heart was breaking for her at that moment. I didn't want this sweet angel to be sad. Her hands were so tiny and delicate as they moved across my face. I just knew this had to be the woman I was staring at unabashedly before my horse decided to be skittish and ruined the whole moment.

_Oh God, please let me wake up,_ I screamed in my mind.

_I want to look at her, kiss her tiny hand and assure her that she is an angel to be adored._

_Please, please,_ I begged internally.

"Your friend Edward was downstairs for a bit but had to get back to the saloon. He's been coming here every day. He's very concerned and is supposed to be coming back by later to check on you. He and Carlisle got you here safely. Carlisle says you'll be okay as long as you wake up soon. I just know you'll wake up soon. Until then, I'm going to stick by your side and take care of you."

_So sweet_, my mind sighed.

_Wake up Jasper! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!_

I pushed myself harder and harder finally finding a crack in the fog that surrounded me. My eyelids felt heavy as they fluttered open a bit and I had to close them again.

"Oh! Did you just open your eyes?" She asked as she grabbed my hand. I squeezed it with as much strength as I could muster in that moment and the movement made her laugh.

"Oh, you're waking up! I knew you would! Please open your eyes again. I want to know you're alright," she said softly.

I groaned as I pushed myself to fully open my eyes and my sweet angel gasped, removing her hand from mine when I looked at her. Yes, this was the heavenly beauty who had taken my breath away the moment I saw her.

"Welcome back," she said with a beautiful smile that lit up her whole face.

I tried to sit up but she pushed lightly on my shoulder to stop me.

"No, no mister. You've been out cold for two days and you still need to rest. No sitting up unless Carlisle says it's alright."

I cleared my throat and smiled weakly at her.

"Yes ma'am," I replied hoarsely. Apparently my voice needed time to strengthen after being out of use for so long.

"Now, I need to go get Carlisle so he can make sure you're really okay. I'll be back soon," she said quickly as she stood up.

I wasn't ready for her to leave, so I grabbed her hand that had been placed near mine on the bed and held her back.

"What is it? Do you need something?"

"Sit," I said.

"Really Sheriff, I should go get Carlisle. He said to come get him the moment you woke up."

"Please?" I asked giving her a pleading look.

"O…oo….okay," she stammered before sitting down, "but just for a moment. Then I'm going to get Carlisle."

"Okay," I replied, squeezing her hand.

"And none of this 'Sheriff' business. I'm just Jasper."

I liked hearing her say my name and I didn't want her to stop now just because I was awake and it was seen as more proper to refer to me by my official title.

She finally nodded in agreement, looking down at our joined hands and smiling wistfully.

"Thank you for taking care of me," I said.

"Your voice is what brought me out of the fog. I wanted to wake up and see you."

"Oh, goodness! Did you hear everything I said just before you woke up?" She asked nervously.

"Yes ma'am, I did and I am so….."

"No," she said, interrupting me, "you don't have to explain anything. I know you would probably prefer one of my friends to be up here helping you. It's just, my mother was a nurse and I learned a lot from her when I was growing up so it seemed logical for me to be the one to take care of you. I'll just go get Carlisle now."

I kept her hand held as firmly as I could in my own, not letting her get away.

"Wait, please…I'm sorry, I don't know your name."

"Alice," she said softly.

"Alice," I whispered to myself.

"That's a lovely name for such a lovely girl. Alice, I don't want either of your friends to come up here and replace you. You've taken great care of me and your sweet voice pull me back. I kept pushing and pushing myself to wake up because I wanted to see you; to see this angel who was being so kind to me. Imagine my great pleasure when I awoke to the face that captured my heart when I first saw it two days ago. Never have I seen a woman as beautiful as you. Don't run away from me sweet Alice. I'd like to get to know you and—if you'll have me—I'd like to court you properly once I'm better."

I looked up after my declaration to see her eyes glistening with tears. I thought perhaps I had said something wrong and began to apologize.

"No," she said, removing her hand from mine and placing her fingers on my lips to quiet me.

"That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. I was so afraid that you would want Bella or Rosalie when all I wanted was to be near you because I feel such a strong pull to you. It's true that my mother was a nurse and I was the logical choice to care for you all this time. Honestly though, I volunteered to be your round the clock nurse so I could be by your side constantly. I know we don't know each other but I feel like I've been waiting for you forever. Oh, Jasper, you've kept me waiting such a long time," she said as tears streamed down her face.

"I'm terribly sorry ma'am. I promise you it will be worth it; we will be worth it," I replied sincerely.

"I know we will," she sighed.

She surprised me as she leaned forward and placed a sweet kiss on my lips and cradled my face in her hands. And though I was incredibly sore, I gently wrapped my arms around her waist needing to feel close to her. I knew, in that moment, that I wanted this kiss, this closeness, for the rest of my life. I would court sweet Alice properly but—as soon as I could—I would make her my bride.

Our moment passed far too quickly but I knew there would be many more. She kissed my cheek before pulling away and smiling sweetly.

"Now," she said with a grin, "let's get that noggin' of yours checked out." She giggled, gently tapping my forehead before leaping up and racing out the door.

I sighed in contentment and smiled to myself. Who knew an accident could turn out to be so wonderful?

* * *

Let me know what you think!


End file.
